Crónicas de una obsesión
by Marianuki
Summary: Parece que la gente a su alrededor esta perdiendo la razón o ¿sera que el despierta sensaciones en la gente y que estas no son nada buenas? ¿Es posible cargar con estos traumas y no volverse loco? el solo es un niño.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, desde hace mucho tiempo que tenia ganas de escribir una historia y pues... :v ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

 **Legal Waring:** Los personajes de shingeki no kiojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

 **Advertencia:** esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y mas violencia, AU y yaoi.

CAPÍTULO UNO

CASA DE MUÑECAS

El sonido de la alarma lo confirmo. Las vacaciones habían terminado, ahora tenía que levantarse, prepararse e ir a la escuela. Ya no iría con Jean a jugar, hacer carreras en la bicicleta o simplemente perder el tiempo. Justo al abrir los ojos se lamentó no haber aprovechado más el tiempo de vacación, pero en la escuela aún podía pasársela bien.

No escucho ruidos por parte de su madre así que seguramente seguiría dormida con un gran dolor de cabeza provocado por beber tanto alcohol. Seguramente se tendría que ir en bicicleta hasta su escuela. A l estar listo, fue al cuarto de su madre, ella no estaba y eso no le sorprendía, ya no, no le preocupaba porque no era la primera vez y sabía que no sería la última y preocuparse no le serviría de nada, de hecho, sería solo una molestia hacerlo. Salió y preparo su bicicleta, él sabía que era peligroso, solo tenía 10 años y el recorrido de su casa a la escuela era bastante largo. Le molestaba que ni a su madre le importara eso.

Eren, para su corta edad, ya tenía una idea de lo mal que estaba el mundo, al tener un padre psiquiatra, había escuchado atento las anécdotas sobre sus paciente, no se adentraba mucho como para leer los perfiles de esas personas que su padre guardaba en su oficina, pero ya estaba familiarizado con el significado de palabas muy técnicas y aunque quisiera ahondar más sobre el trabajo que ejercía su padre, no podría.

Sus padres se habían divorciado antes de las vacaciones y la custodia de Eren había terminado en manos de Carla. Su padre lo visitaba y se lo llevaba todos los fines de semana para pasar tiempo juntos. Eren notaba que su padre estaba superándolo bien, lo que le preocupaba era su madre, había comenzado a beber y a fumar de mas, a faltar al trabajo y a descuidarse totalmente. A Eren lo regañaba por todo, era fastidioso para el estar en casa y por eso hacia lo posible por estar afuera, ya fuera solo o con la compañía de jean, ahora tendría que regresar a casa después de la escuela.

Eren hubiera preferido mil veces estar con su padre, independientemente de cómo se comportara su madre, pero de él no dependía esa decisión. Presencio la decadencia de su madre cuando, llego a ésta, la idea de que Grisha la engañaba. Era mentira, claro, pero trata de explicarle eso a una neurótica de mierda.

Eren acepto que tenía que seguir adelante y apoyar a su madre, por más que le desagradara la idea de convivir con esa mujer. Ya no le recibía con un "buenos días, hijo" y un abrazo, ahora cada vez que abría la puerta le recibía un olor horrible a cigarro y, si su madre no estaba inconsciente en el sillón, gritos de ella.

Carla dejo de asistir a su trabajo para seguir a la "amante", una mujer muy hermosa, rubia de ojos azules. Ésta en realidad era paciente de Grisha y asistía a sesiones una vez a la semana.-"seguramente se ponen a coger en el diván"-, pensaba erróneamente Carla.

Por la supuesta "culpa" de esa mujer su matrimonio había terminado de la peor manera. Aunque en realidad era más probable hacerle un rasguño a un diamante con la uña a que ese matrimonio saliera adelante, Carla asfixiaba a Grisha, ella siempre preocupándose por el "¿qué dirán?" y tratando de que su vida fuera vista como la vida que todos querían, tenía a un esposo trabajador y atento, tenía un hijo muy inteligente y lindo, pero tras las cortinas de su obra de teatro, las cosas eran diferentes. Carla ya bebía, no llegaba al punto de quedar inconsciente pero si bebía todas las noches, regañaba a Eren si su promedio variaba, si hacía mucho ruido al caminar, si tiraba migajas fuera del plato y casi se comía a Grisha vivo si no llegaba a la cena a tiempo. Con las exageraciones de su esposa en aumento también aumentaron sus ganas de separarse hasta que solo falto que en medio de una pelea que tenían, porque Grisha había salido a casa de uno de sus amigos a una partida de poker, a ella se le ocurrió proponer el divorcio, esperando que eso fuera recibido como una amenaza termino siendo el empujón que Grisha necesitaba para poner fin a su matrimonio

El final estrepitoso, de su vida perfecta, termino por dejar a la mujer destrozada y con grandes líos mentales.

Era viernes así que…

"La perra", como la llamaba Carla, iba a sesiones con Grisha los viernes, lo que significaba una ventaja para lo que tenía planeado.

Hoy sería un buen día, peso Grisha, mientras manejaba, pasaría por su hijo y estarían juntos todo el fin de semana, eso era lo planeado. pero la probabilidad de que así se dieran las cosas se vieron anuladas en el momento en que Historia, la "puta rompe hogares", término en el maletero de Carla, gracias a la pala para jardín y la furia descomunal de la desquiciada mujer. Ese era su plan, para cuando Grisha llegara para recoger a Eren, todos aquellos a los que alguna vez amo su esposo, ya estarían fríos. Quería que sufriera y se sintiera lo que ella cuando la dejo, muerto en vida.

Eren ya había regresado de la escuela ya hace bastante tiempo y no le sorprendió la ausencia de su madre así que solo se puso a estudiar en su habitación pues su padre pasaría ya muy tarde por él, así que avanzaría con los deberes. Pero unos ruidos, que logro descifrar provenientes de la cocina lo molestaban, ¿algún animal? ¡¿Un ladrón?! – Bah-exclamo y negó, sacudiendo su cabeza ante esas ideas. Seguramente era su ebria madre, tambaleándose y soltando maldiciones dirigidas a su padre. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar vio la puerta trasera, que daba al jardín, abierta y a su madre tirada en el piso al otro lado del comedor. Se asustó como nunca al pensar que se había desmayado. Se precipito y corrió para rodear el comedor. Y al hacerlo. No era su madre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Esta historia aun no esta bien definida, tengo la idea de como quiero que sigan las cosas y por eso tienen que pasar muchas cosas para que tenga la forma que yo quiero, no quiero que sea una historia demasiado predecible y ... tonta xD


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, me reporto…de nuevo, edite el cap anterior, solo le cambie la edad a Eren, apartir de ahora tiene diez años.

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

CAPITULO 2

SIP DE SANGRE

Se horrorizo, el cuerpo de una mujer, lo sabía por el vestido y los tacones que llevaba, pero su cabeza parecía que había estallado. Caminó hacia atrás en shock. Después, se doblego y cayó al piso de rodillas, con una mano sujetando su estómago y la otra apoyada en el piso. Vomitó todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Tenía que salir de ahí. Se levantó como pudo mientras su cuerpo seguía dando arcadas, pues ya no había algo que expulsar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir corriendo. Se dio la vuelta tratando de no mirar de nuevo el cuerpo de la mujer, comenzó a sentir el metálico y pesado olor que invadía la cocina. Corrió hacia la puerta. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Unos brazos detuvieron su andar al instante, tomándolo de los costados por debajo de los brazos. Era su madre que se estaba inclinando para quedar a la misma altura que la de su hijo sin soltarlo. Eren abrió sus ojos muy asustado y aun poco aliviado de ver su madre frente a el. — ¡MAMÁ!—Grito el niño, mientras rompía en llanto —H-hay alguien e-en la cocina. —berreo Eren.

— ¡¿Qué te he dicho de salir de tu habitación cuando estoy ocupada?! — le grito Carla con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de enojo que termino asustando más a Eren.

— P-pero, ¿de qué est –. No termino de formular lo que estaba por decir cuando su madre lo tomo de una oreja, jalándolo hacia quien sabe dónde. Eren estaba muy asustado: temblaba, sus lágrimas seguían derramándose y no entendía porque su Mamá, la mujer que en algún momento, muy lejano, fue cariñosa con él, actuaba de esa manera.

Trataba de decir algo, gritar y pedir ayuda pero, no era capaz de formular algo, ni siquiera en su cabeza. No sabía siquiera a donde lo llevaba su madre hasta que sintió, como lo que sucede en los sueños algunas veces, su cuerpo caer al vacío. Su estómago se apretujo y el aire se le escapo cuando pudo ver sobre su hombro. Estaba cayendo de espaldas a través del umbral de la puerta del sótano hacia las escaleras.

Rodó por las escaleras, rebotó por los escalones cual pelota, resintió cada golpe que su cuerpo recibía hasta que el piso lo detuvo con un golpe seco. No había parte en su cuerpo que no doliera como el demonio. No quiso moverse, era mucho su dolor. Pero su madre bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado. Lo tomo del antebrazo con ambas manos y lo arrastro dejándolo sentado y recargando su espalda en una biga que estaba cerca y lo fijo en su lugar con una soga. Eren estaba aturdido y solo pudo ver como su madre, de un portazo, lo dejaba solo en ese oscuro y silencioso sótano.

Respirar le dolía y su cabeza zumbaba, tenía tanto miedo que no tardo en comenzar en llorar y a gritar por la rabia, el dolor y la sensación de impotencia que sentía de no poder escapar, salir corriendo para pedir ayuda y no volver a ver a esa mujer. Estaba forcejeando con las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía y tratando de ignorar el dolor. Hasta que escucho la puerta del sótano ser abierta.

¡POOM¡

¡POOM¡

Eren se crispaba por cada golpe que daba "algo" en los escalones que bajaban al sótano, donde se encontraba.

En cuanto el sonido se detuvo con un golpe seco, pudo enfocar la vista en lo que había caído por las escaleras y la cara de Eren se deformo en una mueca de horror por la escena que se encontraba en el piso frente a las escaleras. El cuerpo de la extraña había llegado ahí de la misma forma que él, rebotando en los escalones, terminando en una posición desagradable y que solo alguien que no sintiera dolor podría imitar.

Comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte que podía pero no parecía surtir efecto alguno sobre su madre. También rogaba por una explicación y, en un arrebato de enojo que vino de, lo que algunas personas tienen en demasía, sus impulsos suicidas, exigía que le dijera algo, desafiando a la mujer con la mirada, pero nada.

Carla bajaba las escaleras de una forma muy lenta, su rostro reflejaba que no estaba consternada, más bien parecía aturdida, como si estuviera cansada. Al tocar el suelo del sótano con sus finos zapatos, la confianza y la decisión regreso a su rostro, segura de lo que haría. Se acercó al cuerpo de la joven, ignorando completamente a Eren, la extendió para que ya no pareciera una bola de papel arrugado y la jalo, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba Eren.

Mientras su, ahora loca madre, arrastraba el cadáver, Eren gritaba y seguía forcejeando y las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Giro su rostro al lado contrario de donde se encontraba su madre y la extraña, para no ver la terrorífica escena.

El cuerpo de historia descansaba al lado de Eren. Parecía un muñeca de plástico a la que le habían arrancado la cabeza: aun le quedaba la mandíbula inferior que dejaba a la vista uno que otro diente, lo que restaba de su persona descansaba, con un tono tan pálido, digno de un cadáver y se comenzaba a apreciar como la sangre se estaba asentando en la parte posterior de lo que restaba del cuerpo.

Carla se acerco a su hijo, hincándose frente a él, tomo el rostro de Eren entre sus manos manchadas de sangre seca para obligarlo a mirarla mientras le hablaba. – Tu padre es mi mayor felicidad – dijo Carla, sonriendo mientras recordaba a su querido esposo. – Lo amo, pero… lo que hizo no se lo puedo perdonar—dijo endureciendo su expresión. – Merece un castigo y con todo mi amor voy a dárselo—. Eren estaba perplejo, todo parecía una cruel broma, una muy despiadada.

— ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?!—grito Eren. Su voz salió quebrada un muy aguda, pues seguía siendo un niño. - ¡PERDISTE LA CABEZA Y ESTAS POR ARRASTRARME A TU LOCURA! – alejo su cara de las manos sucias de Carla mientras se removía incansable, tratando de lanzar patadas y gritando palabrotas. Carla se levantó de un solo movimiento pero, aunque Eren lo percibió, no se inmuto ni un poco y siguió intentando librarse.

–Tengo que darle su merecido, voy a hacerlo sufrir. Tiene que sentirse como yo me sentí cuando me dejo, muerto en vida—. Sacó de su bolsillo derecho una jeringuilla, le quito la tapa, llevándose de una vez la aguja también y con una bofetada detuvo los movimientos erráticos de su hijo con la mano libre que le quedaba. – Abre – ordenó la mujer. Eren, con una expresion pasmada, al ver la jeringa y por el golpe, enterró la barbilla en su pecho. – N-no quiero – dijo, temblando al pensar en lo que había en el artefacto. – Eres un malcriado Eren. ¡Te he dicho que me tienes que obedecer!—gritó Carla, puso de nuevo la tapa junto con la aguja y esta vez solo retiro la tapa, tomo el cabello de su hijo con una mano y, de manera firme, lo jalo de manera que pudo levantarle la cara hasta que la biga tras Eren impedía que lograrla inclinarlo más. Por fin tenía acceso a la cara de su hijo. Eren tenía los ojos rojos con pupilas dilatadas, aun desafiándola y mirándola con odio, los surcos de lágrimas se habrían paso en sus mejillas sucias por el polvo que consiguió al caer por la escaleras y fruncía los labios casi hasta sellarlos por completo. Carla miro la jeringa en su otra mano y regreso la visa a Eren. – Sera a mi manera entonces – sentencio Carla con desprecio.

* * *

Holaaa :v

aquí el siguiente capitulo, no se cuantos tendrá pero supongo que serán bastantes. bueno quiero dejar en claro que la personalidad de Eren es muy fuerte, aun que sea un niño, no me gustaría que fuera una gelatina. Debemos recordar que es capaz de matar! :0

Me gustaría que dejaran su opinión o algún comentario constructivo 3 o quejas /3 o dudas?

habrá Bertholdt x Eren jajajaja x3 lo se, esto se pondrá loco.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, se que es muy confuso este fic pero si les dijera de que va a tratar pues no sería tan genial.

Me gustaría que comentaran algo, un saludo, alguna dudo o mínimo insúltenme xD ok eso mejor no.

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

CAPITULO 3

VENENO

El arsénico es un veneno no muy efectivo pero eso era parte del gran plan, si, quería que Grisha sufriera más que nunca y que mejor tortura que ver a su hijo casi muerto. Era psiquiatra ¿no?, pues que se encargue ahora de los traumas que ella se encargó en dejarle a su hijo Eren. Si es que Eren logra salvarse, de cualquier forma, si muere o no su hijo, habrá logrado su objetivo. Si hubiera querido matar a Eren le hubiera cortado la garganta o lo hubiera asfixiado, pero de algún modo sentía una gran satisfacción al lastimar a su hijo, también hubiera sido más efectivo inyectarle el veneno en un brazo o en cualquier parte pero ¿y la satisfacción? Por eso resolvió en, que si Eren se negaba a abrir la jodida boca para tragarse el puto veneno, ella con gusto lo haría más doloroso para él.

Ya con Eren bien sujeto, en un rápido movimiento, introdujo la jeringa en la mejilla derecha de su hijo. Eren trato de removerse con fuerza pero el movimiento de la jeringa frotándose en su mejilla ardía como el infierno. Carla, al traspasar los suaves músculos e incluso pinchar la lengua, comenzó a vaciar el líquido de un disparo y al Eren estar desprevenido trago casi todo el concentrado de arsénico. Carla extrajo la aguja y soltó a Eren que no dejaba de toser.

"¿Esta loca o solo es mala?" Pensó Eren al ver el rostro de su madre satisfecha.

A veces cuando las personas se enfadan pueden decir o hacer cualquier cosa, eso Eren lo había escuchado por ahí, pero él se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible perder, a esa magnitud, la completa razón? Es cierto que algunas personas reaccionan peor que otras en situaciones adversas pero ¿Qué mierda había provocado que su madre se desquiciara así? Y aún más perturbador era preguntarse, ¿qué haría con el ahora?

Carla dejo "solo" a Eren en el sótano, Estaba contenta de que todo le saliera justo como quería. Ya solo restaba la cereza sobre el pastel.

–Perdone pero no note nada raro en ella en la sesión de hoy, ¿ya marco a todos con los que podría haber salido? ¿Algún pariente? Eh… no, no es ninguna molestia… y por favor avíseme en cuanto sepan algo por favor…buenas noches. – dijo Grisha justo en el lumbral de su antiguo hogar. "Extraño" pensó al colgar. En las primeras veces que atendió a Historia, ella acostumbraba a perderse por un rato pero, gracias al tratamiento, ya estaba aprendiendo a aceptarse y su familia comenzaba a aceptarla también. Había reducido las sesiones e incluso ya estaba a nada de no necesitar el tratamiento. No tenía sentido que volviera a dar sus vueltas si hoy la había visto muy bien, nada fuera de lo normal, no le comento algo extraño. Bueno, esperaba que no fuera algo grave y que pronto tuviera noticias de ella, y claro que las tendría, de hecho, se la toparía en un rato.

Toco la gran puerta como de costumbre y al no recibir una respuesta saco sus propias llaves, tomo la llave y la introdujo en el cerrojo, giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Así de fácil ya estaba en el interior. Todo estaba como siempre, oscuro y silencioso. De pronto olvido todo, las preocupaciones, el trabajo, los problemas y así una sonrisa comenzó a surgir en su rostro pues estaba ansioso de ver a Eren, el pasar el fin de semana con su hijo siempre era agradable, el cariño por parte de su hijo era invaluable.

En cuanto diera a conocer su presencia, su niño bajaría corriendo las escaleras, ya con sus cosas listas, habría una despedida incomoda de ellos y su madre pero por fin partirían para pasarla bien, eso era lo que esperaba.

–¡E…¿Huh? – Apenas estaba por gritar el nombre de Eren cuando, echando un vistazo alrededor, pudo reconocer una silueta muy difusa en el comedor principal, a la cabeza del comedor, justo en la silla principal, donde Grisha se sentaba, cerca de él se encontraban los interruptores para encender la luz así que los acciono y enseguida reconoció a Carla sentada en la mesa pero no fue eso lo que más capto su atención sino que enseguida, aun con la mano en el interruptor, miro al piso y un escalofrió mezclado con terror le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Un desagradable camino de lo que parecía ser… Grisha se quedó estático en su lugar, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Enseguida se acercó a Carla pero se detuvo antes de poder tocarla. Tenía la cabeza recostada en la mesa, una mano le colgaba y otra estaba en la mesa sujetando un sobre, y el cabello le cubría la cara, enseguida noto sus prendas llenas de sangre así que se apartó rápidamente. El pánico lo inundo al instante y comenzó a gritar con desesperación el nombre de su hijo. "Que mierda paso" pensó Grisha sin entender lo que veía. Subió rápidamente a el cuarto de Eren,deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ahí estuviera su pequeño pero no estaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera encontrar a Eren y sacarlo de ahí. Bajando las escaleras vio el camino de… eso y lo siguió, su mente estaba en blanco y la desesperación no ayudaba. Llego a la puerta que daba al sótano y bajo como si lo llevara el diablo.

-¡NO! Maldita sea – su voz Salió como un graznido al ver un cuerpo tendido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su rostro era la completa definición de miedo, su mente era una caos pues era como si miles de voces gritaran posibilidades de lo que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo y en cuanto vio a Eren a un lado, sujetado a esa biga, comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas mientras corría hacia él. -¡EREN! ¡EREN!— Grito Grisha pero no consiguió que el chico reaccionara. Tomo su rosto y lo sacudió un poco, no sabía qué hacer, había visto tantas cosas a lo largo de su carrera pero esto era algo indescriptible, solamente no lo podía creer. Miro a los lados, como si las paredes tuvieran una respuesta pero solo vio lo que parecía ser vomito a un lado de su hijo.

"vomito"

Regreso su vista a su hijo, le levanto la cara y lo observo.

"piel amoratada"

Acerco su oreja a el pecho de Eren.

"pulso débil"

Miro su pecho.

"respiración rápida"

Toda esa valoración ocurrió en segundos y TENIA UNA IDEA! Rápidamente desato a Eren y se lo echo en un hombro y salieron del sótano, estaba bien, su hijo estaba bien, bueno, aún estaba Eren con él. Saco a Eren de la casa y lo recostó al frente sobre el césped, saco su teléfono, marco con una histeria increíble pidió ayuda, de hecho, grito la dirección para que lo escucharan bien. El operador le dijo que ya estaba en camino la ayuda pero que no le colgara y que le respondiera lo que le pedía pero grisha no podía mantener la conversación, soltó el teléfono que cayó en el césped y entro a la casa nuevamente pero esta vez fue directamente a la cocina, se encontró con un escenario horroroso pero siguió en su búsqueda.

Si recordaba bien, lo que observo en Eren, esos síntomas eran de un envenenamiento y tenía que neutralizar el maldito veneno. No sabía con qué veneno en específico estaba tratando pero sabía que al menos no era uno muy grave, si se trataba a tiempo, y si no mal recordaba el carbón vegetal era un antídoto muy común en los envenenamientos y estaba seguro de que en la casa encontraría algo que le fuera útil. Busco en los cajones, la alacena, boto todo lo que le estorbaba hasta que encontró el antídoto en forma de pastilla. Salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba su hijo, se dejó caer a su lado y lo recostó en su regazo sin perder tiempo y sin ser muy gentil. Abrió la boca de Eren y metió una pastilla hasta la garganta del niño y este por inercia la trago, le dio todas las que estuviera y pidió a todo ser poderoso que estuviera escuchándolo, que no le quitaran a su hijo, a su niño, a su bebé.

Holaaaaa… pues aquí en siguiente capitulo

Comenten algo :c no sé, lo que creen que pasara o algo :V


	4. Chapter 4

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi. MUCHO OOC :D

Capítulo 4

:)

Las luces de las patrullas y la gente acercándose era el escenario que se estaba montando al frente de la casa de los Jeager.

Lo sucedido hace apenas una hora apenas lo podía procesar Grisha. Tenía ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y, aunque quería, no podía poner tosa su atención en los oficiales frente a él. Quería ir y seguir a la ambulancia que se había llevado a Eren pero los investigadores y oficiales no se lo permitieron porque era más importante saber… ¿¡Por qué DIABLOS hay dos cadáveres en esa casa? Los paramédicos les habían dicho que Eren estaba estable pero que era necesario llevarlo al hospital así que no corría peligro por lo que Grisha podría quedarse a dar su testimonio.

El detective asignado y el padre se encontraban en la acera frente a la puerta del garaje, Grisha recostado en su auto ahí estacionado tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y dominando sus emociones para poder relatar todo lo que había hecho desde esa mañana, de vez en cuando se quedaba pasmado por el flash de las cámaras de, la policía, los investigadores o quien sea que este encargado de plasmar la evidencia en fotografías, que resplandecía en el interior de la casa. Ya habían rodeado la casa con la cinta amarilla, habían exhortado a la gente, que se había aglomerado para poder ver o escuchar algo, a regresar a sus casas y al terminar con las fotos de la escena procederían a levantar los cuerpos para llevarlos a la morgue y seguir con el protocolo.

—Nos separamos y…todo parecía…bien, bueno, todo estaba como se esperaría de un divorcio reciente—dijo Grisha al investigador que le prestaba mucha atención, con una mano en el hombro del padre para tratar de mostrarle apoyo.

—¿Por qué decidieron separarse?—pregunto el investigador tratando de encontrar un motivo. Ya habían llegado a la conclusión de que fue Carla la que maquino todo ese espectáculo. Solo faltaba el "¿Por qué mierda?" y "¿a quien mierda?"

-…-Grisha no dijo nada y el investigador lo miro con las cejas alzadas. El detective pensó que podría ser por…

—No fue por una infidelidad, si es en lo que está pensando señor Church. Simplemente ya no éramos felices estando bajo el mismo techo y créame que en este mismo momento no sé qué mierda está pasando—Grisha se comenzó a refregarse la cara, claramente estresado.

—Comprendo que está muy confundido y las emociones lo están sobrepasando pero necesitamos cada detalle para poder darle sentido a esta situación tan jodida ¿comprende?—Grisha asintió a las palabras del hombre pues tenía razón, tenía que poner de su parte para dar fin a esta estúpida e irreal tragedia.

—Señor—llamo una oficial de pelo rojo y expresión entre asustada, asqueada y enojo, raro, ¿no? Se acercó y le extendió su brazo, la cual sujetaba una bolsa de evidencia que tenía un sobre en su interior.

—Lo tenía la mujer del comedor—añadió cuando el investigador se puso unos guantes y saco la carta.

Bueno, parece que ahí estaba la razón y caso cerrado.

Grisha, con los brazos cruzados se apegó un poco para poder ver lo que decía la carta y la mujer policía se posiciono a la izquierda del detective, este la miro levantando una ceja a lo que ella respondió alzando los hombros. Después de un suspiro de resignación y cansancio por parte del superior, este se dedicó a abrir el sobre, sacar la carta y desdoblarla para leer. Grisha, Farlan e Isabel echaron su cabeza hacia atrás e inhalaron aire por la sorpresa al ver lo plasmado en la hoja.

Una carita feliz.

Era una horrible carita sonriendo en medio de la hoja, parecía que el pulso le estaba fallando a Carla al momento de hacer ese feo dibujo pues el delineado estaba mal hecho lo que le daba una horrible apariencia de miedo.

Atónitos y completamente confundidos se miraron entre ellos cuando su atención se dirigió a la puerta principal. Estaban sacando el cuerpo de Carla, estaba cubierto por una pesada manta negra pero su brazo izquierdo colgaba fuera de la camilla y…La cara de la mujer policía, el detective y Grisha no podía estar más estupefacta, la mano que sobresalía estaba cruzando los dedos, como si Carla quisiera que algo le saliera como lo tenía planeado, como pidiendo una desea.

—tal vez solo estaba loca—opino Isabel.


	5. Chapter 5

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

Capítulo 5

Era de madrugada y en el hospital de la ciudad no había mucho ruido que perturbara el entorno. Grisha esperaba que el detective saliera de tomar la declaración de su hijo. Desde que Eren despertó no ha podido verlo y estaba muy preocupado de cómo se encontraba su hijo. Le habían dicho que sus acciones habían neutralizado el veneno pero que aun así le hicieron un lavado de estómago.

Farlan salió de la habitación y Grisha se levantó de su asiento, pero antes de entrar el detective cerró la puerta y le impidió al padre la entrada para poder hablarle.

-Señor, en cuanto sepamos la identidad de la mujer necesitare que se presente en la estación para que me pueda decir, si es que la conocía, que relación podría tener en todo esto y nuevamente tomar su declaración y la del niño. —aviso Farlan de manera calmada.

Grisha se refregó la cara, claramente exhausto de toda esa mierda. –Bien. ¿Qué más queda por aclarar? De verdad no quiero estar más de lo necesario aquí. —Grisha solo quería tomar a su hijo y alejarlo de esa ciudad de mierda. Nunca le agrado.

–Entiendo su urgencia. Necesitamos cerrar el caso, para hacerlo solo que tenemos que encontrar la razón que desquicio a su mujer y darle identidad a… —decía el investigador.

–sí, sí, pero cuando se termine todo esto...—Grisha miro expectante al detective.

–todo habrá terminada en cuanto a la justicia le concierne. —finalizo Farlan para calmar al pobre padre. Se dieron la mano y el detective se quitó de en medio y se dirigió a la patrulla que esperaba afuera.

– ¿Y bien?—pregunto la oficial en cuanto sus superior entro al auto.

–El padre está contando los segundos para irse. — contesto Farlan sacando su teléfono.

— ¿Y el niño?—Isabel era toda una novata.

–El niño…-dijo El superior mirando al frente para luego voltear a ver a Isabel. –El niño necesitara años de terapia y la ayuda de una barita mágica. —finalizo el hombre conectando su teléfono al reproductor para poner un poco de rock pesado.

–Había escuchado que era lícito hacer una locura una vez al año—dijo en tono de burla la oficial mientras encendía la patrulla con dirección a la estación.

El detective sonrió y…

–pero esto es ridículo. —dijo Farlan para después subir el volumen.

* * *

Entro a la habitación cuando se despidió del investigador y en cuanto Eren lo vio bajo de su cama de hospital para correr a los brazos de su papá para llorar a mares.

–oh mi niño, ¿podrías... —Grisha sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero quería saber, por su propio hijo, todo y antes de terminar de preguntar, su hijo solo asintió.

El pequeño guio a su padre hasta la camilla. Grisha se sentó en medio de la cama y sostuvo a su hijo en un abrazo mientras lo arrullaba para que comenzara a contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Eren le contaba todo, entre lágrimas, con mucho detalle y también como se había sentido. En cuanto termino, ambos comenzaron a llorar, aferrándose el uno al otro. A Grisha no le importaba llorar frente a Eren, no quería que su pequeño sintiera que era el único que se sentía mal o que era débil. Esa situación merecía lágrimas y quería mostrarle que no significaban debilidad. Él siempre le enseño que todos los sentimientos son necesarios en su justa medida. *El hambre se quita comiendo, el sueño se quita durmiendo y el dolor se quita llorando.

Ya estando más tranquilos Grisha le dijo a Eren que regresarían a casa, a SU VERDADERA casa, lo inscribiría en una nueva escuela y se alejarían de los problemas que implicaban el estar en esa ciudad. Eren no se opuso y le pidió a su padre que lo llevara con Jean para poder despedirse de su único amigo.

* * *

–Historia Renz. —Le dijo el detective. – ¿Le suena?—le pregunto irónico.

Grisha se encontraba en la estación de policía, frente al escritorio del detective, dos días después de lo sucedido. Había mucho revuelo en la estación, oficiales de aquí para allá. Más investigadores en sus escritorios y otros cuantos reunidos en el dispensador de agua comiendo sus donas mientras hablaban.

–Es…Era una paciente. —Dijo Grisha atónito por la revelación de la identidad de aquel cuerpo en el sótano.

Farlan puso sus palmas en el escritorio y miro a el psiquiatra –Bingo. —dijo para después sacar algo de un cajón de su escritorio.

Saco un folder lleno de hojas, busco una en especial y comenzó a relatarle como le dieron el carpetazo a la investigación.

–En la agenda de su ex, encontramos los horarios de la chica, horribles poemas de amor u odio, no tengo idea y en su celu... — -Comprendo, vaya al grano.- lo interrumpió Grisha. El detective solo alzo los hombros y cerro el archivo.

–ya está todo en orden, señor. Su declaración ya la he adjuntado al expediente y lo mismo hare con la de su hijo en cuanto la terminen. La fiscal ya se encargara de terminar con el seguimiento. Hemos notificado a la familia y ya reclamaron el cuerpo, en cuanto a el cuerpo de su ex esp… — -–Ya me he encargado de eso. —Se notaba que Grisha quería largarse de ahí.

–Bien… Esta situación fue lamentable pero la vida sigue. —El investigador le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Grisha se levantó con su saco y el suéter de Eren en la mano izquierda y le tendió la derecha a Farlan. –Muchas gracias. – Farlan solo asintió y en ese momento la joven policía, con Eren a su lado, regresaban a donde se había quedado su padre. Parecían hablar tranquilamente mientras Isabel tenía su mano derecha en el hombro derecho de Eren para así acercarlo y brindarle animo de una forma juguetona.

Isabel dejo la declaración de Eren en el escritorio y se despidió del peculiar niño y de su padre para que por fin, padre e hijo, se fueran a su hogar. Del que nunca debieron haberse ido.

Los asesinos nos hacen dudar de todo lo que pensamos acerca de las personas que nos rodean. Hacen que se desmorone la confianza que nos permite salir a la calle sin miedo a que nos ataquen.

* * *

Hola c:

MUCHAS GRACIAS Babaqwen, me haces sentir especial xD (con que hacia se siente tener un review, ME GUSTA :3) y a Minha SG que le dio a follow, espero no decepcionarlas.

me he dado cuenta que en los capítulos anteriores mi narración es sorprendentemente torpe así que esta vez trate de mejorarla y espero que no se me escapara nada. Creen que sea prudente corregirlas ahora? no entiendo mucho a fanfiction y no se si sea lo mejor.

*Frase que escuche de Odin Dupeyron.


	6. Chapter 6

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

Capítulo 6

ICE CREAM

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Era ridículo.

Definitivamente no esperaba terminar tomando el té con los Renz.

La noticia de que Historia, su paciente, era aquel cuerpo en su antigua casa lo dejo impactado. Se afligía al pensar en lo cruel que había sido la vida con esa pobre muchachita y esperaba que la familia lo comenzara a perseguir, demandar e incluso temía que lo buscaran para golpearlo o…bueno, temía que tomaran represalias contra el pero, en realidad lo único que sabía era que habían reclamado el cuerpo y ya. Se sentía responsable por el tremendo resultado que le deparo el destino a Historia así que pensó necesario ir a enfrentar las consecuencias de los actos de su psicópata esposa.

Antes de por fin largarse de la ciudad se dirigió a la residencia de los Renz para rendir condolencias y disculpas. Ya podía imaginarse la intensidad de la situación y esperaba poder salir con la mayor parte de su persona ilesa.

Al contrario de toda expectativa la familia, solo sus padres, que se encontraban en la casa lo recibieron muy… amablemente.

¿Qué?

—Doctor Grisha—lo recibió la madre un poco acongojada pero mostrándole una sincera sonrisa.

—Buenos días señora—le contesto un Grisha muy extrañado de las maneras de la dama.

—Que gusto volver a verlo pero pase, no se quede ahí—.

La señora lo guió hasta la sala donde se encontraba el padre de Historia con una fotografía de ella enmarcada en sus manos. Después del saludo entre los hombres y aceptar a la invitación de la madre a tomar el té. Grisha tomo asiento aún más extrañado. Los hombres no decían nada, el padre de Historia aun miraba la foto y el visitante se sentía un poco incómodo.

Finalmente regreso la mujer con el té para los tres, los sirvió y comenzó a preguntarle a Grisha sobre el estado de Eren, diciéndole que tenía el apoyo de toda la familia Renz y, lo más raro, agradeciéndole la ayuda que le dio a su hija en vida.

—sobre lo sucedido con Historia. Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas por todo lo que paso. Jamás imagine que algo así podría suceder y me siento completamente responsable por las acciones de Carla yo—la mano de la mujer le pidió en un gesto que se detuviera a medio discurso.

—No nos debe ninguna disculpa, estas son cosas del destino. En realidad nos sentimos aliviados de que por fin Historia este en un lugar mejor antes de que cometiera una tontería—la mujer le hablo calmadamente a Grisha mientras que el padre de la jovencita abrazaba a su esposa y este agrego… —Nuestra pequeña estaba muy confundida y nos entristece mucho lo que paso, pero nos consuela que ya está en el buen camino—finalizo en hombre y ambos se sonrieron para abrazarse más fuerte. Grisha entendió todo al instante. Agradeció él te y el tiempo que le permitieron para así poder escapar de la magnífica casa.

Esas personas preferían que su hija estuviera muerta a tener que aceptarla. Comenzó a recordar esas sesiones en donde parecía avanzar en la autoestima de la joven, cuando parecía recobrar toda su confianza, para regresar totalmente destrozada por la culpa de su familia, teniendo que aumentar la dosis de sus antidepresivos. Hablo con ellos, claro, pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de que solo fingían, fingían aceptar a su hija, ni siquiera lo querían intentar y eso solo pronosticaba que en algún momento su familia volvería a explotar, a atacarla, juzgarla, a recriminarle que era la vergüenza de la familia y a lastimarla, cuando eso pasara ella ya no buscaría ayuda y quien sabe que hubiera pasado, aunque claro que lo sucedido actualmente no era mejor.

* * *

Grisha y Eren aún seguían en la ciudad pues tenía que arreglar asuntos pendientes con la familia de Carla. Llego a un acuerdo de que si les cedía la casa en donde había formado su familia y donde acontecieron todos esos trágicos hechos, ellos se encargarían de el funeral de Carla, no pelearían por la custodia de Eren ni exigirían verlo y así él podría irse a donde quisiera. Era una casa bastante grande y costosa, era obvio que lo único que querían era dinero, pero si con eso no volvería a saber nada de esa familia el gustoso accedería.

Después de la reunión con los abogados y ceder completamente la casa, Grisha regreso al hotel donde había dejado a Eren. Lo encontró sentado en una de las camas, envuelto en una toalla, viendo televisión. Se sentó a su lado y su pequeño se acurruco en el hombro de su papá.

—Te dije que el agua estaría helada—era imposible no burlarse un poquito de su necio hijo.

—Tenía muchas ganas de nadar—trato de defenderse.

—¿valió la pena?—por fin podría estar siempre con su hijo.

—Cada maldito segundo—se comenzaron a reír por un largo rato. Mañana, lo más temprano que pudieran, partirían a su verdadero hogar.

FIN

.

.

.

No cierto xD

Eren lloro en el camino hacia la pequeña ciudad. No lloro porque no se quisiera ir, le dijo a su padre que lloraba para terminar de desahogarse y también le dijo que no dejaría que se cumplieran los deseos de su difunta madre. Era obvio que el propósito de la vieja loca era destrozar a Grisha y no permitiría que se cumplieran, esa sería la mejor forma de vengarse.

La ciudad en donde vivirían desde ahora, antes había sido un pequeño pueblo y aunque ya había algunos supermercados y más movimiento, seguía siendo un lugar un poco apartado y con una gran cercanía al bosque. Se sentía esa sensación de estar en un pueblo donde todos se conocían y había mucha tranquilidad , lo cual era un poco irónico porque en esa ciudad se encontraba una prisión.

Eren solo había perdido pocos días del nuevo ciclo escolar por lo que podría integrarse en cuanto se establecieran, pues su padre ya tenía todo arreglado. Grisha califico para ejercer en la prisión como psiquiatra de algunos reclusos y tenía un horario muy bueno que le permitiría cuidar a Eren. Era un lugar muy tranquilo y tanto Eren como su padre se sentirían seguros.

Las casas en ese lugar eran muy amplias, algunas de dos pisos y otra de uno solo pero enormes, el espacio entre cada casa también era gigantesco. De verdad que apenas parecía un lugar habitado, pero era justo en la gran plaza donde se notaba la civilización. Un enorme estacionamiento antecedía al edificio donde había muchísimas tiendas de ropa, cosas para el hogar, había un cine, aun mas tiendas, pero en el primer piso estaba lo más increíble. Una colosal tienda de juguetes.

Lo que caracterizaba a esta tienda es que tenían de todo, los juguetes más modernos hasta los que eran hechos a la vieja escuela, de madera y a mano, los cuales eran los más caros. La juguetería HOOVER que se encontraba en esa pequeña ciudad era la original, la primera de una cadena que surgiría con los años, exactamente 40 años. Su fundador era un habitante de la zona y todos lo conocían hasta que falleció y le dejo el legado de la familia Hoover a su descendiente directo.

* * *

El viaje fue muy largo, no hicieron paradas y llegaron al atardecer. cuando Eren y Grisha bajaron del auto para entrar a su hogar, ambos escucharon un… ¿un camión de helados? Eren casi se deshacía de la emoción y comenzó a saltar de la alegría… al igual que Grisha. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para alcanzar al camión.

El camión de Helados era muy pintoresco. Habían unos cuantos niños recibiendo sus helados y justo antes de que partiera de nuevo Eren lo alcanzo.

Bertholdt regreso a la barra para poder atender al pequeño y en cuanto lo vio… Ese niño le había robado el aliento. A los ojos de Bertholdt le parecieron que ese niño era tan…

— ¿Qué helados tiene?—Eren le miraba muy feliz, con una gran sonrisa y sus curiosos ojos parecían irradiar una gran fortaleza e inteligencia, eso en un niño era imposible, en los niños solo hay inocencia y le genero unas ganas colosales de quedárselo, pues ese pequeño era único.

* * *

Oh si, esto apenas comienza.

Les recuerdo la advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

para el siguiente capitulo habra un personaje muy diferente, pero es porque... pues porque yo quiero y fin xD


	7. Chapter 7

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

Ha pasado tiempo pero aquí estoy!

Capítulo 7

—Eren, no seas maleducado, tienes que saludar primero— Grisha reprendio a si hijo mientras admiraba el camión de helados.

Bertholdt rio mostrándose amable, después de presentarse correctamente los tres le dio a Eren un helado de chocolate con menta y a Grisha un helado de frutas.

—No son de aquí ¿verdad?—aventuro el joven heladero recargando sus brazos en la pequeña barra donde le otorgaba los helados a los niños.

—No, nos mudamos a la casa azul—le indico Grisha al joven, se veía muy amigable.

Bertholdt y Grisha hablaron bastante sobre el camión. Resulta que el mismo joven lo había modificado para poder repartir los helados. Congeniaron muy bien y Grisha se impresiono al enterarse de que el joven era el dueño de la juguetería Hoover.

—¿Pasa muy seguido por aquí?—Eren esperaba seguir probando helados.

—Me temo que no pequeño, hago estos pequeños recorridos cuando tengo un poco de tiempo pero, tratare de hacerlo más seguido—le dijo el heladero de forma amigable mientras alargaba una mano para darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Eren.

El heladero fue muy amable, les regalo los helados como un obsequio de bienvenida y les comento sobre la pequeña feria que organizaba en memoria de su difunto padre y que estaría encantado de que asistieran. Bertholdt solo regresaba al pueblo para organizar la feria pero hace unos meses decidió instalarse permanentemente. Mucha gente lo conocía, no solo porque era el dueño de una cadena de jugueterías muy exitosa sino que salía con su camión para llevarles helados a los niños y los daba a un precio tan bajo que prácticamente eran regalados, así nadie se quedaba sin helado.

Padre e hijo aceptaron ir a la feria y se retiraron a su casa y Bert encendió su camión y la melodía comenzó a sonar para llamar a los niños que faltaban de helado.

Eren se sentía muy feliz, el sol se estaba poniendo. Vio gente pasar en bicicletas, los saludaban. Vio gente trotar en la acera y también los saludaron, sus ojos conectaron con los de un hombre que venía trotando de frente a ellos pero en seguida se rompió el contacto visual. No podía esperar para entrar a su nueva escuela.

* * *

Levi alcanzo a Bert, al verlo, el heladero se detuvo y fue a la pequeña barra para comenzar a preparar el helado predilecto de Levi-chocolate con menta-.

—¿vecinos nuevos?—pregunto al joven heladero.

—sí, justo llegaron hoy. Oye, ¿llevaras tu colección a la feria?—le entregó el helado.

A Levi no le gustaba que manosearan su colección de autos a escala pero…

—si pero solo por un rato. —fue lo único que dijo y camino hacia su casa mientras comía su helado.

* * *

El capitulo mas corto xD, Arrivederci.


	8. Chapter 8

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

Capítulo 8

Después de la escuela regresaba a casa caminando acompañado de su compañero, no vivían cerca uno del otro pero Armin insistía en querer acompañarlo. Armin era de su misma estatura y complexión, solo que rubio y ojos azules. Con lo poco que se conocían, Eren ya se daba cuenta de lo pretencioso que era ese niño y que esa era la razón mayoritaria por la cual, seguramente, nadie más le hablaba. No es como si ignoraran al rubiecito a propósito, sino que parecía que él mismo se lo buscaba. Al principio le pareció todo muy raro a Eren pues cuando llego en su primer día fue el mismo Armin que en cuanto lo vio se le acerco, todo normal hasta que se dio cuenta de que los demás en el salón estaban sorprendidos y los miraban como si estuvieran en ropa interior mientras actuaban como monos. Claro que no comprendía al principio que estaba pasando. Los demás se dirigían a Eren con normalidad, pero solo se dirigían a Eren, nunca a Armin y a este parecía no importarle. Después le contaron que Armin ignoraba a todos, no tenía problemas en otros aspectos porque era muy listo y sabía hablar frente al público pues tímido no era, solo un niño muy raro que nunca había tenido amigos o tal vez no los quería.

El comportamiento de Armin no era lo único raro. Después el Heladero, Bertholdt, comenzó a frecuentar su casa para reunirse con Grisha y charlar. Eren nunca participaba en las pláticas, se limitaba a quedarse sentado en el comedor de la cocina mientras comía helado, cortesía de Bert, o hacia tarea. Escuchaba que hablaban de autos, el trabajo y bla bla.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Grisha estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y Eren estaba a gusto en la escuela. Ese día paso el camión de los helados y al salir por uno Bert les recordó que ese día era la feria y que no faltaran y no fue así. Eren y Grisha no se divertían así en mucho tiempo. Eren aprendió una nueva grosería cuando su padre no logro tirar todas las figuritas con una arma de aire comprimido y tuvieron que huir sin que nadie se diera cuenta cuando el algodón de azúcar de Eren se quedó pegado en el largo cabello de una muchacha ¿Cómo diablos paso eso? No tienen ni idea pero se rieron bastante hasta que llegaron a un estand donde había cochecitos.

—Mira papá— Eren se acercó para observar la réplica en miniatura de un corvette c1.

–Es tu auto— estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando alguien le dio una leve palmada en el dorso de su mano.

—No lo es, esto es una réplica en miniatura de colección, no se toca — El hombre lo miraba adusto y daba un poco de miedo.

Eren pensó rápido y…— ¿y tú, eres la réplica en miniatura de que exactamente? — Levi se sorprendió y le dio gracia lo sagaz de ese irrespetuoso renacuajo.

— ¡EREN!—Grisha no tardó en darle un medido golpe en la cabeza de su hijo. —Lo lamento es que, bueno él es un poco…ya sabe cómo son los niñohh ¡Es un Ferrari Enzo!—rápidamente Grisha se acercó a la réplica en miniatura mientras Levi le daba un último vistazo al niño —Mocoso revoltoso—dijo Levi mientras iba hasta el padre y trataba de no reírse. Eren al verlo alejarse y cuidando que no lo viera, levanto su mano derecha y con la punta de su dedo índice toco el cochecito.

Parece que Grisha era mejor haciendo amigos que Eren. Llevaban una hora en el estand de carritos de Levi y Eren solo podía apreciar a los cochecitos a la distancia que Levi considero prudente. Resulta que, por lo que pudo entender Eren, Levi diseñaba autos o algo así y que por eso tenía una gran colección y algunos otros, que eran comerciales, los vendía en la feria para recaudar dinero y beneficiar a quien sabe quién. Eren no le tomaba mucha importancia a esos asuntos y solo se quedó quieto al lado de su padre mientras parcialmente prestaba atención a la conversación de los adultos.

Levi le contó a Grisha que llevaba tres años viviendo ahí y enseguida fue que conoció a Bertholdt y se hicieron algo así como amigos. Bert le pedía todos los años que le ayudara en la feria para poder ayudar a los demás. Donaban el dinero recaudado a albergues del pueblo y a otras instituciones que lo necesitaban. La verdad es que Levi era bastante apartado y casi no hablaba con nadie. Era de la misma edad que Bert e igual de exitoso. Su padre era dueño de una compañía de autos y Levi había estudiado duramente para poder cargar con el legado una vez el momento lo ameritara pero, se comenzaba a sentirse… vació, sentía como si el debiera de aportar algo más a este mundo, se sentía tan pequeño, hablando figurativamente, hijos de puta, en este mundo lleno de malicia, pecado y miseria que pidió a su padre trabajar por un tiempo indefinido desde un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera aclarar su mente y gracias a esos sentimientos fue que acepto ayudar a Bert. Siguió en contacto con unos amigos de toda la vida, hanji, una forense escandalosa y un abogado de renombre, Erwin, y ahora se podía decir que agregaba a un psiquiatra con un excelente gusto por los autos.

En un momento de la fluida conversación entre Grisha y Levi, apareció Bert. Se saludaron y fue ahí cuando Bert por fin pudo tener el tan ansiado acercamiento al niño. Le hablaba y trataba de hacerlo reír, se daba cuenta de que no era un niño bobo. Eren era ocurrente y de un sentido del humor bastante pesado. Después de un rato todos comenzaron a marcharse a sus casa, Bertholdt se despidió de Eren y los otros dos adultos, mientras que Levi y Grisha acordaron reunirse en otro momento. Levi quería ver ese corvette c1 con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Ya era casi normal la presencia de Levi o Bertholdt en la casa de los Jaeguer. Levi frecuentaba a Grisha porque era muy agradable ese sujeto y hablar con alguien que le podía dar consejos profesionales y de amigos le hacía muy bien mientras que el heladero iba más por las ganas de ver a Eren que por hablar con Grisha, pero no podía ser tan obvio así que usaba de pretexto el tomar unas cervezas y jugar póker. Eren se llevaba bien con esos tipos, más con Bert, pero con Levi era más una relación de cariño y odio. Cuando Grisha no los veía, Eren y Levi se hacían muecas, Levi empujaba a Eren, Eren le picaba las costillas a Levi, Levi pellizcaba a Eren hasta que dejaban de estar a solas. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que se formara el viernes de póker donde los tres hombres se reunían y jugaban hasta vaciar sus bolsillos. A Eren le gustaba estar presente porque las charlas que se formaban en ese ambiente le gustaban, aprendía groserías y le daba risa las anécdotas que se llegaban a contar, si, lo trataban como esclavo llenando vasos, encendiendo puros pero le gustaba, distraerse le hacia mas llevadero el hecho de que tenia pesadillas todas las noches.

* * *

Creo que a estas alturas del fic ya les puedo explicar mas o menos de que trata esto.

Bert tiene algo entre manos pues no es muy buena persona que digamos y Levi jugara un papel fundamental que le ayudara a encontrar su lugar en este mundo.

DAS VITANYA.


	9. Chapter 9

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia, abuso de menores y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

Capítulo 9

Eren estaba enojado, no porque casi reprueba, CASI, sino que Armin estaba actuando como un completo idiota. Está bien que sea un genio y siempre le fuera bien en todo pero, no es como si fuera tal maravilla de la raza humana que los mortales tuvieran que regocijarse.

—jajajajaja, como fue que sacaste una calificación tan baja. Tendrás que mejorar para la siguiente—A Eren no le parecía en lo absoluto gracioso, no porque le fuera mal, ni siquiera era tan mala calificación pero, el comportamiento pretencioso de su "amigo" lo estaba fastidiando.

—yo me encargare de preocuparme por eso, Gracias—acto seguido le arranco el examen que el rubio tenía en sus manos y apresuro un poco más el paso mientras guardaba el examen sin cuidado en su mochila. No le interesaba la materia. No se desvelaría nunca estudiando algo que no le interesa.

Armin igualo el paso de Eren y al estar a su lado le dijo —Relájate, solo bromeaba. Trato de animarte—A Armin parecía encantarle hacer rabiar a Eren.

— ¿De verdad? Por fin algo en lo que eres una mierda. — El comentario molesto un poco a Armin que no podía o no quería quedarse callado. —ve el lado bueno. — Eren lo observo esperando a que continuara. —si estudiar no es lo tuyo puedes recurrir al trabajo más antiguo del mundo—después de eso le dedico una petulante media sonrisa.

Eren frunció su entrecejo, mostrando lo encabronado que estaba. Se detuvo de golpe y giro para quedar de frente a Armin. — ¿Qué?—no es que Eren no le escuchara o necesitara que le explicaran, le estaba dando la oportunidad a Armin de retractarse.

—Podrías convertirte en una conejita play boy, sería perfecto para ti, eres bonito y estas hueco de la cabeza. – y antes de verlo venir ya tenía a Eren encima suyo y trataba de golpearlo. No pudo esquivar todos sus golpes pero pudo acertarle unos cuantos a Eren también.

La tarde estaba nublada, parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento. En una acera se podía ver a dos niños peleando. Se veía cómico y, aunque la calle estaba casi desierta, no tardó en llegar un adulto para separarlos. El extraño se posiciono atrás de Eren y lo sujeto por las costillas tratando de despegarlo mientras este seguía lanzando golpes y patadas. El otro niño se levantó enseguida y se sacudió su uniforme. Eren paro de forcejear. Ninguno miro al hombre que les hablaba y los reprendía con su sermón en vano pues no le prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera mirarse casi con un odio mortal. Ambos dieron media vuelta en sus lugares para quedar a espaldas y comenzaron a correr en direcciones contrarias dejando pasmado al adulto que los separo.

* * *

Llego resoplando a su casa, entro lo más rápido que pudo, no se molestó en ser cuidadoso y cerró la puerta de un azote. Se quedó recargando la espalda en la puerta, como si temiera que una horda de orcos llegará y tratara de derribarla. Rápidamente Grisha acudió a su encuentro, tenia papeles bajo su brazo y casi los tira del susto pues le sorprendió la agresividad con la que su hijo llego a casa y le sorprendió aún más ver el rostro de Eren lastimado y con un ojo colorándose de violeta.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos te paso?!—Eren solo bajo su cabeza mientras se acercaba a su padre.

—Tuve una charla algo violenta ¿estoy muy mal?—Eren se acarició la mejilla que le escocia y le dolió un poco el contacto.

—bueno, parece que le debías mucho dinero a alguien pero ya pasara—Grisha guio a su hijo a la cocina, saco un botecito de helado, lo envolvió en una toalla de cocina y se lo dio a su hijo.

—Tengo que ir a dejar todo esto al trabajo. —miro su reloj de muñeca y continuo. –Levi y Bert no deben tardar en llegar, es viernes. – Eren asintió pestañeando muy lentamente. –Diles que no tardo. Deja que el frio haga lo suyo un rato y luego puedes comértelo. —le indico Grisha refiriéndose al helado y salió de la casa.

Eren se fue a acostar un rato en el sillón de la sala de estar mientras sostenía el botecito contra su cara.

Después de un rato llamaron a la puerta y Eren fue a abrir para encontrarse con Levi, vestido en su traje como siempre, pulcro y negro como la noche. — ¿Qué te paso en la cara?—pregunto en vez de saludar. Eren solo levanto los hombros y se fue de regreso a su lugar.

Levi se sentó al lado de Eren. Lo observo por un rato. –Espero que el que te hizo eso haya quedado peor que tu— Eren volteo para verlo a los ojos, levanto su mano y abrió el puño dejando ver un mechón de pelo un tanto largo y rubio. Levi miro el mechón de pelo y regreso la mirada a Eren. Ambos se comenzaron a reír un poco al principio y después estaban luchando por respirar.

—Te vendría bien saber unos cuantos movimientos, ven aquí, es hora de que aprendas algo de provecho. —Levi se levantó y despejo el centro de la sala para que los muebles no estorbaran, se quito los zapatos y le dijo al niño que hiciera lo mismo. Primero le dijo que solo podía usar los movimientos de defensa personal que le enseñaría solo si era absolutamente necesario, nada de querer impresionar a las chiquillas o usarlos para aprovecharse de los demás pero, justo en ese momento volvieron a llamar a la perta.

— ¡HOLA! Traje lasaña, espero tengan hambr¡EREN! ¿Qué te hicieron?—Bert se acercó y se puso a la altura de Eren, dejando el recipiente con lasaña en el piso y a un lado. comenzó a inspeccionar el rostro del pequeño con mucho cuidado.

—Llegas en el momento oportuno, mamá gallina. —Levi comento mofándose un poco del comportamiento alarmado de madre primeriza que tenia Bertholdt. —Ayúdame a enseñarle unos movimientos de defensa personal.— Bert se volteó a mirarlo. –No creo que sea un tema adecuado para un niño.—Levi rodó los ojos pero al final logro convencerlo.

Después de un rápido movimiento bien explicado Bertholdt estaba tirado en la alfombra de la sala con un brazo en su espalda y con una mueca de dolor.

— y Después—se dirigió a Eren para seguir explicando –Le rompes el cuello.—Eren abrió sus ojos los mas que pudo —¡QuÉ!—Levi se comenzó a reír por la cara que pusieron ambos incautos —Es broma. Obviamente lo dejas vivo para que le cuente a los demás que no se deben de meter contigo.— Antes de soltar a Bert, éste lo derribo e inmovilizo. –Y así es como te liberas de un enano abusador de la buena voluntad de los demás.—Eren y Bert se comenzaron a reír mientras Levi se removía en el piso.

Esa noche fue una de las mejores. Los tres adultos y niño no paraban de hablar y reír. A estas alturas y gracias a Levi, Eren ya se sabía varias groserías y aunque Bert era el que reprendía a Levi por su lenguaje inapropiado en presencia de un niño, a éste no le importaba. Eren por algún motivo le gustaba la atención que le brindaba especialmente Levi, tratando de animarlo y diciéndole que podía contar con él para patear cualquier trasero. Eren no se despegó de Levi en toda la noche hasta que se retiró.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos dormían tranquilamente en sus casas, Eren tuvo una pesadilla. Estaba atrapado de nuevo, luchaba por escapar pero no podía encontrar la salida hasta que alguien lo saco de ahí. Despertó por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caerse de la cama, su padre tardo nada en llegar y calmarlo. El que lo salvo, en su pesadilla, fue Levi. Justo en ese momento todo pareció esclarecerse en la mente del niño. No le contó su sueño a su padre, lo primero que salió de sus labios tomo desprevenido a su padre, que no supo que contestar enseguida.

— Me gusta Levi—Eren hablo seguro y mirando a su padre en todo momento.

Grisha estaba pasmado. Ambos estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama de Eren.

—Pienso que él es genial y me agrada mucho…¿debería decirle?—Grisha lo escucho atentamente y comenzó a pensar para darle una respuesta satisfactoria a su hijo.

-Bueno, sí, él es genial pero no veo que podrías conseguir con decirle. ¿Entiendes que no es posible que haya algo entre tú y Levi, Eren?—Eren comprendió enseguida a lo que se refería su padre y asintió. –Esto es meramente un enamoramiento platónico, tal vez sea pasajero o tal vez no.—Hablo con sinceridad su padre. –Esto es muy tierno de tu parte Eren y no hay nada más dulce que el primer enamoramiento pero es algo imposible, no me gustaría que te amargara no poder ser correspondido y te quisiera evitar una gran incomodidad. Levi es una persona adulta e inteligente y es obvio que te aprecia y no me sorprendería que se alejara por tu bien. Trata de distraerte, intenta con alguien de tu edad aunque eres aun un niñito y no debes preocuparte aun por estas cosas.- le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y se retiró para regresar a dormir. Eren sopeso lo hablado y aunque se entristeció, después pensó que el crecería y si para entonces sentía lo mismo hacia Levi, le diría y haría lo posible por estar a su lado.

* * *

La mayoría de sus heridas en el rostro habían sanado el fin de semana que siguió después de la pelea con Armin. Aún tenía un ojo violeta pero no le importo y asistió el lunes a la escuela con la frente en alto.

No hubo palabra entre Armin y Eren en todo el día, aunque Armin no cambio su lugar de asiento que se encontraba frente al de Eren, no impidió que ni siquiera se miraran.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Eren se dirigía a la salida después de hacer una breve visita al sanitario. Justo al salir Armin lo detuvo, se veía consternado. Armin también estaba bastante maltratado de su rostro. Eren solo frunció el ceño pero no trato de apartarse esperando a que su compañero dijera algo.

—Lo siento Eren, sé que la mayoría del tiempo soy un pesado y aunque siempre prefiero estar solo y que nadie me hable, me di cuenta de que estimo mucho tu presencia y amistad. Me agradas, eres la única persona de la que nunca me cansaría jamás. Y-yo de verdad me disculpo, por ser un imbécil y no valorar el esfuerzo que haces por aguantarme.— Armin estaba arrepentido y se notaba. Eren relajo su semblante y lo abrazo.

Ambos estaban felices de volver a estar en buenos términos. Se sentaron en la entrada del colegio mientras hablaba y se reían de la pelea que habían tenido. Eren miro al cielo después de un largo rato y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde así que se despidió de su amigo.

—Antes de irte—Armin detuvo a Eren unos segundos para poder darle lo que parecía una carta. –Ten-. –Ya te disculpaste, No es necesario otra disculpa por escrito.—Eren se burló un poquito y tomo el papel pero antes de poder abrirlo Armin lo detuvo otra vez. –Léelo cuando llegues a tu casa.—Armin estaba rojo como el traje de Papá Noel y Eren se puso igual al intuir de que trataba la carta y un segundo después Armin comenzó a correr a su hogar, dejando un muy confundido Eren.

No hizo caso a Armin y leyó la carta que contenía justo lo que el temía. Era una carta declarándole los sentimientos de Armin hacia él. Le sorprendió y pensó que no sería imposible corresponderle a Armin, podría servirle para distraerse. Era justo lo que su padre le recomendó.

Eren caminaba por el estacionamiento de la escuela. A esa hora se supone que ya no había nadie en los alrededores y estaba muy aturdido pensando tanto que no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba fuera de su cabeza. Tan absorto estaba que no se dio cuenta de que si había alguien en el estacionamiento.

—¡Hey, Eren!—Bert movía su brazo derecho indicándole al niño que se acercara.

—Señor, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?—Eres estaba embobado pero no era tonto. ¿Que estaría haciendo el señor Bertholdt, con su camión de helados en medio del estacionamiento de su escuela cuando no había nadie a quien venderle helado?

—vine a dejar unas cajas con helado—Bert le sonreía como siempre. –pero ahora que te veo…— el heladero entro al camión por la parte trasera para después asomarse por la barra que estaba en la parte lateral y ofrecerle un helado en barquillo a Eren.

—sería un honor para mí que fueras el primero en probar una nueva receta. Para ti es gratis— el heladero le guiño un ojo mientras Eren tomaba el helado sonriente.

Le dio una gran probada pero el fuerte sabor y olor a jarabe para la tos lo golpeo enseguida. —Sabe a medicina—se quejó Eren mientras hacia una mueca. Bert fingió sorprenderse. –¿De verdad, a medicina?—Eren hizo un esfuerzo sorprendente por no escupirlo y se lo trago. –Si, sabe a la medicina que da mucho sueño después de tomarla.—Eren extendió su brazo para regresar el helado pero el heladero no se lo acepto. –oh, no, no, no, sería un desperdicio, termínatelo.—Bertholdt se recargo en la barra y puso su mejilla en una palma. Eren se quedó perplejo ante la actitud de Bert.

Algo llamo la atención del niño y miro hacia abajo. Un charco de baba frente a sus pies lo inquieto enseguida. Se llevó su mano libre a su rostro pero su boca estaba tan anestesiada que no sintió el contacto y se dio cuenta de que estaba salivando exageradamente, su barbilla estaba empapada a tal grado que goteaba gran cantidad de baba. Trato de hablar pero solo balbuceaba y por si fuera poco, comenzaba a sentirse desorientado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar anticipando el peligro antes que su mente. Se le cayó el helado, miro a Bertholdt, que ahora estaba a su lado y un segundo después trato de correr. Todo le daba vueltas y no podía mantener el equilibrio. También rato de gritar pero solo salía de su boca balbuceos ahogados por la saliva. Bertholdt fue tras él y no tardo en derribarlo rápidamente. Lo cargo en su hombro y se dirigió al camión, donde lo dejo en el piso, después arranco e hizo su ruta con normalidad mientras Eren permanecía casi inconsciente bajo la barra, fuera de la vista de los pequeños clientes.

Unas horas después, cuando apenas el cielo se coloreaba de tintes oscuros, llamaron a la puerta de casa de Levi. Este atendió y se encontró con un muy agobiado Grisha y un oficial.

—Hola, perdona la molestia Levi pero, ¿Eren, de casualidad, no está contigo o paso a verte?—Grisha ya no sabía en dónde buscar.

—No, hoy no lo vi para nada. ¿Qué sucedió?—Levi, al ver a su amigo así, se preocupó.

—Eren no ha regresado a casa, el ultimo que lo vio fue su amigo y ya van 6 horas desde eso. – decir eso termino por alterar más a Grisha que se apartó y camino en círculos mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza, en un intento de no comenzar a correr y gritar el nombre de su hijo. Levi se quedó pasmado, tratando de encontrar una explicación la cual no encontró.

* * *

Se lo esperaban? Dejen su review

ARRIVEDERCI.


	10. Chapter 10

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Capítulo 10

Despertó de un letargo de al menos tres horas y como si se tratara de una bofetada, recordó el encuentro que tuvo con Bertholdt; la actitud rara y el miedo que sintió, oh, el miedo que logro envenenar su cuerpo e inundo su mente con un solo pensamiento "corre".

Todo estaba oscuro y le costó darse cuenta que ya tenía los ojos abiertos. Presto atención a su alrededor y pudo obviar que se encontraba en na cama. Bajo de ella y camino aleteando sus brazos para tantear. No encontró algún interruptor, pero si una linterna. La encendió e ilumino tenuemente lo que parecía una habitación bastante grande con paredes blancas y…juguetes? Todos eran juguetes del siglo pasado aunque muy bien cuidados: había un caballito de madera para montar, una cocinita de bronce y hojalata, una casa de muñecas, una mesita de té y muchas cosas más. También había un retrete y un lavamanos, pero no había espejo aunque lo raro era que ¡no había privacidad! Solo estaba ahí, empotrado a la pared.

Dio con una "puerta", lo sabía por las ranuras y bisagras, pero no había picaporte ni nada parecido. Golpeo lo más fuerte que pudo, también grito…nada, no ocurría nada y tampoco podía escuchar algo que viniera del exterior. Se puso a buscar una ventana, un respiradero o algún resquicio, Nada. No sabía qué hora era o cuanto llevaba ahí dentro. Su lámpara comenzaba a titilar, anunciando sus últimos momentos de luz, y a Eren se le comenzaba a acelerar el corazón. No quería quedarse a oscuras ahí, estaba a nada de tener un ataque de histeria.

Comenzó a patear todo, mando a la mierda lo que encontró y destruyo lo que pudo. Estaba fúrico, tratando de armar un alboroto para que alguien lo escuchara, lanzo cosas a la puerta esperanzado de poder abrirla.

Sin aviso las luces se encendieron y cegaron por un momento a Eren que se tuvo que cubrir hasta acostumbrarse y miro el desastre que había hecho. No pudo apreciar más la habitación porque escucho la puerta abrirse y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando los juguetes tirados. Trato de colarse en el pequeño espacio que la puerta dejaba, pero solo podía sacar su brazo hasta el hombro y nada más. Tanteo lo que pudo pero no había picaporte. Se asomó y solo vio un pasillo oscuro. Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda hasta que una gran mano cruzo por el resquicio, alcanzo a Eren y le atizo un empujón tan fuerte que lo aparto lo suficiente como para que Bert se adentra y volviera a cerrar.

Bert se encontró con todos los juguetes destruidos. — ¿Pero qué has hecho?—el heladero estaba estupefacto ante el desastre.

— ¡Déjame ir! — Le exigió Eren desde el piso.

Bert siguió mirando y encontró al caballito totalmente inservible y ahora parecía tener una expresión de profunda tristeza. Eren se levantó rápidamente para correr hasta la puerta, pero el heladero lo detuvo ipso facto y le propino una gran bofetada que lo mando nuevamente al piso.

Eren, en el suelo, comenzó a hipar. No entendía que pasaba, solo quería que todo eso terminara, quería ver a su papá, quería salir de ahí. Ese Bertholdt no era el que conoció, este lo estaba lastimando y le inspiraba profundo temor.

—Quiero ir a casa – sollozo intranquilo y temblando. Podía saborear la sangre que brotaba de su boca.

Bert miro de nuevo al caballito que se encontraba en el piso y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos lanzo un suspiro cansado.

—Y yo quiero ir a la luna, pero no va a suceder—se acercó a Eren y se acuclilló frente a él.

—Es tiempo de ir aceptándolo—Eren lo miro dolido, tratando de no llorar, pero sus ojitos se humedecieron y desprendieron un mar de lágrimas.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo—el niño sorbió por la nariz.

El heladero le sonrió falsamente y ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo.

—Si escuchas atentamente—le dijo mientras señalaba con su índice a su oído. —podrás oír que me importa una mierda—Bert puso cara de pocos amigos y se levantó de golpe. A Eren ese trato tan humillante y burlón lo hacía sentirse insignificante.

El hombre no podía creer que Eren había desecho todos los juguetes, ni uno se salvó. Sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de niño hace esto? Nunca había pasado esto antes, los otros solo se la pasaban llorando, tal vez uno que otro se revelaba pero no era la gran cosa.

Eren hacia lo posible por controlarse y pensar en algo.

—Yo… no diré nada, te lo juro—Eren tanteaba su suerte y quería saber si podían llegar a un acuerdo.

Bertholdt lo ignoro.

—Más te vale, Eren, no volver a hacer algo como esto. No me agradan para nada los niños revoltosos. No te conviene que este enfadado contigo. —el heladero lo miro muy enojado, su expresión era muy atemorizante.

Eren sollozo al sentirse tal débil e incapaz de manejar esta situación.

— ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué me haces esto?—estaba tan confundido y dolido.

Bert solo rodo los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No tengo el tiempo ni los crayones o títeres necesarios para explicar. Quiero que recojas todo tu chistecito para antes que yo regrese o lo lamentaras—y con esta amenaza dejo a Eren solo de nuevo.

* * *

En cielo ya estaba oscuro y aunque se escuchaban los grillos y las aves cantaban, la tensión se sentía en todo el pueblo, pues la mayoría ya estaba enterada que un niño estaba perdido.

Grisha, acompañado del oficial y de Levi, toco tres veces en la puerta de la hogareña casa. Una casa de dos pisos e impecable que parecía sacada de un cuento y aunque uno pensaría que blanca nieves abriría la puerta, fue Bert el que atendió. Muy alegre como siempre salió, pero al ver al oficial su sonrisa se esfumo.

— ¿Paso algo?—fue lo primero que dijo al ver los rostros serios de los caballeros.

—Buenas noches Bertholdt, lo que sucede es que Eren no ha regresado a casa y estoy muy preocupado. ¿No será que Eren pudo haber pasado a verte o lo viste por alguna parte?—Grisha estaba a nada de derrumbarse y Levi le palmeo un hombro mostrándole apoyo y tratando de apaciguarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! N-No, no lo he visto, ni siquiera cuando Salí a vender. ¡¿Ya fuiste a la escuela? ¿Le has preguntados a sus amigos?!—ahora Ver estaba exaltado.

— ¡ya! Y seguimos sin encontrarlo. Un amigo suyo fue el último en verlo y después de eso es como si se hubiera desvanecido—La cara de Bert mostraba lo preocupadísimo que estaba y se ofreció a unirse a la búsqueda.

Levi era muy suspicaz e incluso el reconocía que podía llegar a exagerar pero algo lo perturbaba. Levi conocía la faceta "mamá osa" de Bert pero no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado por el comportamiento de Bert, algo le daba mal espina, pero no es como si la situación en general fuera una maravilla.

Los hombres, después de preguntar casa por casa, se habían adentrado a una parte boscosa que colindaba con el pueblo. Habían gritado el nombre de Eren por horas, pero no hubo respuesta y cada minuto que pasaba fatigaba más y más a los buscadores.

* * *

—Caballeros, son las 3:18 am. Regresare a la estación para denunciar formalmente la desaparición y reuniré al equipo para reanudar la búsqueda abarcar más terreno. Les recomiendo descansar para ahorrar energías. Regresemos a la patrulla y los llevare a sus hogares. —El oficial sabía que el niño no andaría por ahí jugando, esto era serio y si no se daban prisa podrían no encontrarlo.

El oficial dejo primero a Bert que parecía muy animado, teniendo en cuenta que el hijo de su amigo estaba desaparecido. Luego llegaron a la casa de Grisha y Levi decidió quedarse con él para calmarlo y planear lo que iban a hacer. A Levi le sorprendió que Bert no decidiera acompañar a Grisha, se supone que era toda una alma altruista, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Al entrar a la casa Grisha busco por toda la casa de nuevo, pensando que tal vez Eren había egresado, obviamente no lo encontró.

Pasen este fic a sus amigos y dejen review. c:

¡sacreblue!perdonen si hay errores xD


	11. Chapter 11

Legal waring: los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: esta historia contendrá violencia y…más violencia. AU Y yaoi.

Los guiones indican un dialogo.

Capítulo 11

Bertholdt decidió aparecerse cuando Eren estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de alimento: aun llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar y estaba a un paso de la locura por la aislación total.

Le había dejado la luz encendida de la habitación todo este tiempo para fatigarlo. Para cuando llego con una bandeja con comida, encontró la habitación ordenada, algunos juguetes que no tuvieron arreglo solo estaban amontonados para no estorbar el paso. El heladero tomo asiento en la mesita de Té dejando ahí mismo la comida.

—ven. —Bert le ordeno con una sonrisa.

Eren casi no tenía fuerza y solo estaba recostado en la cama mientras observaba los movimientos del mayor. Quiso negarse pero su hambre fue más fuerte, tanto que ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza que la comida podría estar envenenada o algo así. La habitación estaba inundada del apetitoso olor, además si se negaba podría ser que Bert lo golpeara así que fue a tomar asiento.

— ¿Confías en mí?—le pregunto Bert manteniendo la sonrisa.

—No. —Eren no temió al responder y lo hizo firmemente.

El hombre rió un poco y, aunque Eren se crispo, le revolvió el cabello en un gesto de "cariño".

—Que niño tan listo. —

* * *

A partir de ese momento Bert siguió llevando comida tras comida todos los "días" y lo pongo entre comillas porque Eren estaba seguro de que el heladero jugaba con su mente: Bert siempre vestía su uniforme eternamente pulcro color blanco de heladero y teniendo en cuenta de que no había ventanas, el niño no tenía ni idea si era noche o día. La inconsciencia de cuando llego, sumado al periodo de locura total que pasó cuando Bert casi lo deja morir de hambre había alterado su reloj biológico.

Su intuición le gritaba todo el tiempo que cosas horribles podrían pasarle si no salía de ahí. Estos pensamientos no dejaban al pobre niño en paz y también lo ponían alerta, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Bert con un golpe podría matarlo. Eren trataba de encontrar la luz al final del túnel. Sabía que su padre lo debe de estar buscando hasta bajo las piedras, entonces ¿Por qué aun no daba con él? Le inquietaba enormemente el accionar del heladero pues se portaba, dentro de lo que cabe, bien con él. Trataba de medirse con Bert , pero esas atenciones le hacían pensar que "tal vez se dé cuenta de que esto está mal", "si me porto bien y obedezco me va a dejar ir". Así que decidió que se portaría bien, claro que todo cambio cuando…

A Eren le incomodaba usar el baño pues no había alguna pared que le brindara algo de seguridad para no ser visto si de repente Bert ingresaba a la habitación, pero no había de otra. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte de no ser atrapado solo que esta vez Bert le había llevado la comida y no se fue cuando la termino. Comenzaba a tener ganas de orinar y trato de contenerse siendo muy obvio para Bert.

—Si tienes ganas, ve. —propuso el hombre y el niño lo miro con ojos desorbitados.

— ¡No contigo aquí!—Eren lo dijo en el acto y no supo si hubiera sido mejor solo haberlo pensado.

—jaja, la razón por la cual el baño esta así es para que yo pueda ver todo—dijo Bert mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna para manosearse descaradamente.

Eren se alarmo muchísimo y estuvo a punto de hacerse encima a causa del acto sin vergüenza y la terrible insinuación. NO. Antes prefería que le reventar la vejiga.

—Anda vamos—Bert se puso de pie y se acercó para sujetar al niño, asustando más a Eren.

— ¡No, déjame maldito enfermo!- El pequeño rehuyó del heladero, no pudo pararse enseguida de la diminuta silla así que ahí mismo manoteo y empujo al mayor.

Bertholdt lo tomo por su camisa escolar, muy sucia por no habérsela cambiado en mucho tiempo, y lo quiso arrastrar hasta el retrete pero Eren le atizo un patada en una pierna para correr y esconderse bajo la cama.

-¡agg! ¡Mierda, Eren! – El hombre se sentó en el suelo para sobarse y calmar el dolor, luego se acercó a la cama y se puso pecho tierra para poder ver al chiquillo.

—Tu existencia es un dolor de cabeza pequeña sabandija—dijo entre dientes mientras Eren lo miraba fiero.

—puedo verlo en tus ojos, el pánico. Tienes miedo, miedo de mí. No te culpo pues yo también tengo miedo de mi—Eren se crispo por lo que dijo el mayor pero no bajo la guardia.

Bert se levantó y respiro hondo. No era momento de perder la paciencia o cometería una locura.

Eren era todo un reto: no lo obedecía y le reñía. El heladero odiaba eso. Podía soportar y manejar un poco de resistencia. Solo tenía que mostrarles un poco de humanidad para que se sintieran especiales, para que tuvieran esperanza de ser liberados, que les tendría piedad, claro que al final, justo cuando ya los había roto, cuando les había robado lo que alguna vez fueron, cuando se les estaba escapando la vida entendían que no había esperanza, nunca la hubo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su taller para poder meditar un poco, pero al ver el correo decidió revisar.

Oh mierda.

La invitación, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado algo de tal magnitud?

Una invitación a la feria del juguete en Nuremberg.

Una invitación de siete días hasta la lejana Alemania.

Era un evento muy importante y nunca faltaba pues era un evento que beneficiaba a su marca y le daba notoriedad. No hubiera dudado ni dos segundos en asistir si no fuera porque tiene a un niño secuestrado en su sótano.

* * *

Levi visitaba tantas veces podía a su amigo Grisha. Justo ahora se dirigía a casa de este.

—Todo esto es una mierda—Levi hablaba por teléfono con desanimo notable mientras manejaba su auto.

— ¡Por supuesto! Pobre pequeño, no quisiera imaginar que pudo haberle sucedido, pero me sorprende que seas tan benevolente con el padre. —dijo quien se encontraba del otro lado de la línea.

—Por favor Hanji, el hombre está hecho un desastre y aunque no lo creas yo tengo corazón. Eran buenas personas y pasaron por cosas terribles como para que la vida se vuelva a cagar en sus cara. Ya es momento para que yo haga algo bueno, ayudar a alguien…-Levi se puso pensativo por un momento. Hanji estaba al tanto del sentir de su amigo pero no podía creer que…

-oh, Levi, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Apuesto a que seguramente habrás hecho algo bueno en tu vida ¿verdad?—

—La verdad es que no…Me voy—Levi colgó y le subió el volumen al radio.

— ¡Ya la escucharon! La ganadora del boleto con todo pagado para la feria del juguete está muy emocionada. Muchas felicidades, estará 7 días en Alemania disfru—Levi apago y bajo de su auto para entrar a la casa de los jeager.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Dejen review maldita sea xD

Trato de hacer esta historia sin detenerme en detalles y tal vez por eso se me escapen cosas pero lo esencial me parece que si está plasmado. Espero disfruten y no sea una tortura leer esto (: Nunca había escrito pero creo que es un buen inicio, la verdad ya tengo idea para otra historia pero antes terminare con esta.

He leído muchas historias con temas muy mmm controversiales y fuertes como las que contienen violencia, violación, muerte y muchas mas cosas. Quería hacer algo asi pero es muy difícil y no quisiera lastimar a nadie (Eren), pero lo tomare como un reto y espero poder hacer algo no muy denso pero si entretenido.

Dasvidaniya.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

La casa no era un desastre gracias a Levi, pero Grisha era un punto y aparte.

— Estoy bien. – la mirada insistente lo comenzaba a molestar.

— No luces bien. – Levi se paseaba por el despacho del cansado padre hasta que se detuvo para contemplar el mapa de la ciudad, el cual estaba repleto de notas y una foto del niño desaparecido.

— Entonces no me mires. – Grisha se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con la mirada perdida. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

— Grisha… - Levi quería reconfortar a su amigo. No sabía cómo.

— Dime que moriré…— Levi pensó que ese hombre ya había perdido la razón. —Dime que el sol explotara, que el mundo va a terminar y no puedo hacer nada al respecto o que nunca encontrare a mi hijo… Dime la verdad aunque… duela, pero nunca me alientes con una mentira. — Grisha ya se estaba dando per vencido.

—¿Hace cuanto que no duermes?¿ Has comido tan siquiera? Cuando Eren regrese ¿quieres que te vea así? Hecho mierda. ¿Crees que él no está luchando, donde sea que este, por volver? Él no se daría por vencido. Tiene más coraje ese niño que… maldita sea. —

Grisha se quedó atontado.

—Te traeré algo para que no mueran todas tus neuronas. —

* * *

Tuvieron una pelea. Eren trato de escapar… otra vez.

Bert se sentó en una de las minúsculas sillas de madera mientras miraba a Eren agazapado en una esquina.

El, sentado en esa pequeña silla, usaba su uniforme blanco y limpio.

El otro, sentado en el frio piso con la espalda en la pared, usando su uniforme de escuela ya roto y sucio.

Y se miraban: ambos llenos de ira.

—Ven. — dijo el heladero. Su tono de voz cargado en advertencia.

Eren solo lo seguía observando con su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ven aquí ahora!— gritó. Pero el niño ni se inmuto.

—No… vas a golpearme. — Eren se acarició su mejilla. Seguramente se pondría morada.

—Si fueras un buen niñ…—

— ¡Deje de ser un niño cuando me encerraste aquí!—Eren lo interrumpió a gritos logrando enfadar más a Bertholdt.

—ya me estoy hartando de pretender que no soy malo. — el hombres se levantó lentamente mientras pasaba las manos por su cara, trataba de contener su ira. Respiro hondo pues si no se calmaba… ¿cómo era posible que un niño le pusiera los nervios como matraca?

Definitivamente esto no estaba saliendo como hubiera querido. Nunca había tenido que recurrir a las palizas constantes y este niño ni siquiera temblaba al verlo alzar la mano. Desde que lo rapto no lo ha podido tocar como deseaba. Necesitaba verlo titiritando y sollozando, mínimo, para que se le pusiera dura. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo y ya casi tiene que partir para la maldita exposición

— ¡Mierda!—salió del cuarto muy encabronado.

Eren suspiro de alivio al verlo partir.

* * *

—Bertholdt— Escucho que alguien lo llamaba, genial, lo que le faltaba.

—oh, Levi, cuanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado? — Fingió la sonrisa más esplendorosa que pudo. Se supone que solo iría al supermercado por víveres lo más rápido posible y justo se encuentra a Levi. Apretó lo más fuerte que pudo el agarradero del carrito de súper para poder desahogarse un poco.

—Mal. He frecuentado a Grisha para que no vaya a cometer una locura ¿Por qué no lo has ido a ver?— Levi estaba frente a él, sus carritos a punto de chocar.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto! He estado muy ocupado. Tengo un viaje, ya sabes cual, y no he tenido tiempo—

—Su hijo está desaparecido y somos sus amigos. No tiene a nadie más. —

—La gente desaparece todo el tiempo—

Esa afirmación desconcertó un poco a Levi.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?—Levi pregunto mientras examinaba rápidamente el carito de Bert.

—En dos días—

¿Dos días? Si ya casi se va ¿para que es toda esa comida instantánea que lleva en el carrito?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Levi fingía que no prestaba atención a las compras del contrario.

—Solo una semana— Bert se veía un poco fastidiado.

Bertholdt sabe cocinar y si se va por una semana ¿por qué compraría comida como para un regimiento?

— ¿Puedo ver los juguetes que vas a llevar? —Levi pregunto de improviso.

Bert se desconcertó un poco, no tuvo opción así que acepto llevarlo a su casa para que viera los juguetes

Rezaba para que no fuera uno de esos días donde a Eren se le ocurría hacer escándalo.

Afortunadamente la casa estaba tranquila, podría ser que el niño estuviera dormido… o no. Tal vez en cualquier momento se oiría los estruendos de cosas chocando y… ¡basta¡ si seguía pensando en eso se pondría nervioso y se dejaría en evidencia frente a Levi.

— ¿Los de la mesa son los que llevaras?—pregunto Levi mientras se acercaba

—Sí, solo llevare unos cuanto porque la casita ocupa mucho espacio.

Los juguetes eran sorprendentes: un autómata con piezas de relojería, unas muñequitas de porcelana, algunos juguetes de madera y el más increíble…

— ¿Acaso es una réplica de tu casa?—pregunto el invitado

-sí, me costó pero quedo muy bien ¡no?—Bert estaba muy orgullosos por su trabajo. – es una replica exacta ¡ves? Aquí esta m..

— ¿Que fue eso? — interrumpió bruscamente

— ¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?—

— Me pareció escuchar algo—Levi apunto hacia el lugar

— Oh— mierda… — tal vez tu imaginación

— Si, tal vez…fue solo mi imaginación—

Esa imprevista reunión fue muy tensa e incómoda pero logro pasar desapercibido… o al menos eso pensó. Espero un rato después de que Levi se fuera para poder bajar al sótano. Algo le decía que ahora se tendría que cuidar de ese enano entrometido.

Se puso su uniforme de heladero y bajo junto con las compras. Eren dormía pero se despertó de inmediato al ver a Bert entrar.

— Tendré que irme por un tiempo— Bertholdt acomodaba la comida instantánea en una cajita de cartón y se dirigió a la mesita de juguete para dejar el calentador de agua eléctrico.

— ¿Ya me vas a dejar ir?

jeje ya tengo el final. Según yo quería terminar esta historia antes de que acabara Enero pero pues no lo logre c: perdonen si no están entendiendo, es todo mi culpa. No tengo idea como hacer esta historia menos insípida pero pues no puedo hacer una obra maestra sino practico. también perdonen mis errores u horrores ortográficos.


End file.
